D Gray Man: Alternative
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: An AU where Alma dosn't die after he gets to Mater. Many OCs and some pairings. An alternate plot to D Gray Man
1. Alternate

This is an alternate ending to the Alma ark where Alma lives. So far couples are Kanda/Alma and MAYBE Allen/Lenalee (I'm sorry if you hate these couples you hater)

This will be updated the same as the manga (maybe twice a month if I'm up to it and not up to my nose in school work. And trust me, I'm pretty tall.) I'm actually supposed to be writing a report AND studying right now but…ya know.

There will be A LOT of Oc's, most of them exorcists. I'm trying not to make them Mary Sue-ish, but it's hard. A lot of shit will be different from the manga, just saying. (Lets just say it's winter or fall because D Gray Man never tells you what month your in, let alone the season.)

...

The Ark was open and both Kanda and Alma were falling into it.

Kanda held Alma, who was cracking as he disintegrated as dark matter, "Hold on tight Alma" he said as they both where falling into the large circular gate that would take them to Mater, and maybe a new future.

Alma said nothing in return and, in concern, Kanda looked down at the dark, cracked form to see his closed eyes crying, probably because he knew his own death was inevitable. In his despair, Kanda also let out a tear as both himself and the crumbling figure of Alma fell into the Ark with a burst of light.

"Goodbye Alma" Kanda said, thinking this was the end.

But something happened, and the light that had burst around the two past-life-lovers seemed to envelope them.

Kanda shivered as cold fingers seemed to touch his back and suddenly he realized that Alma was no longer tight in his arms. Another shiver passed through his body, but this one seemed to calm him, as though he knew Alma was still near. With all of this happening, Kanda didn't know that same calming entity was also causing his conscious to fade.

.

Kanda returned to the waking world with something warm and comforting next to him. It smelled nice and sweet against the moldy and musky stench of the world around him. Slowly his eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness around him.

_"I must be in Mater." _The young Japanese man thought.

Kanda's eyes wandered the area. There were large, cracked, white columns on either side of him and miles of sand underneath. Then he looked down at the warm figure next to him. He recognized very dark colored hair.

"Alma!" Kanda cried and sat up. It was a little too fast for his body and because of an aching side and his vision going blurry, he just lied back down. But Alma was ALIVE!

Alma was no longer a clump of crumbling Dark Matter. He no longer had the Akuma markings that he had in the recent battle with Kanda. The only marking on Alma body was the long scar across his nose and the tattoo on his chest, symbolizing his regenerative powers had returned.

While he was gapping at the miracle that had occurred right in front of him, a paper-like object fell on his back. Kanda picked the object up and observed it before looking for where the piece came from. He looked up to find the disintegrating ark.

"The gate it collapsing…" Kanda said, his expression changing from joy, to wonder, to worry.

"Bean-sprout…" Kanda muttered with concern.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded close by. It was the sound of Akuma.

"SHIT…!" Kanda panicked, "But…how…!"

Kanda looked at the sleeping Alma and then looked around, _"I have to get Alma out of here. I don't think I have to strength to fight, especially not a level 4!"_

So Kanda scooped up Alma and ran off behind one of the long fallen pillars that now barely stuck out from the sand. But Kanda never saw the Akuma. He heard the growls of the level 1, the moans of level 2, and the yelling of level 3s. As soon as it started, though, it ended.

Kanda's curiosity got the best of him and he peeked over the pillar both he and Alma were hiding behind. He saw none of the Akuma he was expecting, but he did see something he wasn't. Right in the middle of the barren, sand filled area was a small girl with short mangled orange hair and a shredded red dress.

"Huh, where'd they go?" The small ginger-color haired girl said as soon as she came to the spot both Kanda and Alma were sitting.

Kanda, obviously stunned at the presence of another life at such a remote place, was contemplating on whether or not to show himself to this stranger and risk himself and Alma. He wasn't going to risk Alma, but maybe she could help them.

Then Kanda realized he didn't have Mugen and decided to stay hiding and prayed that the girl would leave. He there for a few moments, sometimes peaking out from the pillar that he was concealed behind to see the girl looking around for them.

After a long time of waiting, Kanda peeked out once more to see the ginger haired girl still there; this time coming towards the pillar he was taking cover behind. Kanda almost mentally panicked when he saw the mangled exorcist insignia on her cloths and it only got worse when he heard the swoosh of a great deal of sand being picked up off the ground.

Kanda instantly stood and ran over to protect Alma and just as he did, the tail of a scorpion-like Akuma went through his chest. He heard a load and shocked gasp before collapsing onto the fallen column he had been using for shelter, but it only trapped him.

The Japanese man watched as the Akuma's virus spread over his body before it was sucked up by his regeneration tattoo. He looked up to see the ginger haired girl protecting him with a spherical shield-like object in front of her. She seemed to quickly defeat the Akuma with relative ease.

Yuu stood up after the young girl was finished with the Akuma. He heard he mumble something, probably in irritation but she looked more tired than anything. That's when an evil laugh sounded.

"So you defeated those wimps!" said the unmistakable voice of a Level 4 Akuma, "Oh, and we even have that once Japanese exorcist that Earl said to catch, PERFECT!"

As soon as it said this, the Level 4 blasted at the two exorcists. Kanda stayed with the still unconscious Alma, risking the shots of a Level 4. Then, once again, the auburn haired girl protected the two once more with her spherical shield. Yuu could hear it cracking under the power of the Level 4's bullets until finally it shattered.

Another gasp escaped the young girl and a look of alarm lit up her face. Then a frown settled in its place.

"LAST RESORT," The girl cried as the energy from her Innocence lit up her form, "FINAL RELEASE!"

And as quick as a snake's strike, the power the Level 4 had used to destroy the girl's Innocence was turned back on it full force. The small white creature succumbed to the blast, but with every bit of fight it had left.

And the girl also succumbed to the blast with great exhaustion. As soon as the power of the Innocence left her body, she collapsed from the column she was standing on to protect the two weak, unarmed exorcists behind it. Quickly, Kanda put his arms out and caught the small girl gently.

Kanda, who was left winded from the speed of things, looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and the sleeping young Asian boy in the sand.

_"Great, now I have two inept people to care for." _Kanda sighed to himself as he laid the little sunset-haired girl on the ground delicately next to his sleeping friend, Alma, _"Now what do I do?"_

The Asian man looked around to see a large red bag with gold trim lying in the sand where the small girl in the red dress was looking for Alma and him. He ran down to inspect the duffle-bag to see it was in worn condition, but only a little more faded than the color on the young girls dress.

Kanda dug through it to find all the equipment he needed and began to try and start a fire.

.

Kanda had wrapped himself warmly in a blanket and sat by the fire that had taken him quite a while to make. He had no food and the only source of water was a small stream at the other end of the ghost town.

_"This is going to be harder than I thought. _Kanda thought as he watched the fire flicker and cast shadows on his companions, _"At least I have someone to share my troubles with."_

Kanda looked at Alma and smiled a bit. For a second it looked as if Alma smiled back but it was just the shadows playing tricks on Yuu's mind. Still, the Japanese man was happy. Then he looked at the intruder he picked up.

The small girl was still asleep, but alive, hours after the battle. Now all that was left was Yuu and he didn't even have his Innocence to kill any Akuma, and they knew who and where they were not. Kanda knew this could get ugly if Akuma found them now.

As Yuu pondered what to do, he saw a twitch under the ginger haired girls blanket. She sat up soon after, rubbed her eyes and looked around with a tired gaze.

At first, Kanda didn't say anything and just pondered a bit more but the girls' gaze fell on him as though she expected something. So Kanda spoke up.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"I need your help." The girl responded, "You're a second exorcist, right?"

"Yes, but why do you need my help?" Yuu asked, "And what makes you think I'll trust you?"

"Because I saved your lives." The ginger haired girl said with little irritation, "But first let me introduce myself. I'm Esther Dollie."

...

Hope you liked it. You can review if you want. Just so you know, Esther isn't my Marry Sue. I will only use her in D Gray Man fan fiction.

Some food for thought: Alma forcing Yuu to wear a maid outfit. Just think about it and you will blush just a little .. Reminds me of the time Mio wore a maid costume. Why hasn't Hoshino~sensei done this yet!


	2. Alternatiewe

Allen watched as the ark's gate shattered. He felt he had done the right thing for those two.

_"O Ark," _he began to say inside his head, _"Take both of them to Mater. To a far-off land unreachable by any being."_

But just as he was caught up with the ark, Allen heard a large crash like that of glass being thrown on the ground. He looked over to see the spirit stone Bak had used to summon Fou break from the power of Tyki. Fo, also, disappeared along with it leaving Bak open for Tokusa's attack.

Allen had no choice and out of instinct jumped in front of Bak to protect him from the blast.

"This is a serious betrayal. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Allen heard Leverier call to him, "How could you let both Alma Karma and Kanda Yuu escape…"

"UNLESS YOU DESTROY ALMA THE RAMPAGE OF THE THIRD EXORCISTS WILL NEVER CEACE!" Screamed the inspector, "THERE ARE LIVES RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES THAT COULD BE SAVED…DO YOU REALLY INTEND TO DESTROY THE THIRD EXORCIST PROJECT?"

Allen seemed to take no notice and looked straight into a crying Tokusa's eyes as the raving Leverier screamed at him.

"Walker…?" Bak seemed to question before said Walker jumped toward a now Akuma-fied Tokusa.

"Fools…" began The Earl in a haughty way, "Alma Karma is looong gone 3. That thing is merely a grudge wandering on this planet 3.

_"It just goes to show how deep…"_The Earl began to think, _"Alma Karma's sadness really was…3"_

"So this…" Zhu Mei said piteously, "Is as expression of our sins...? The third exorcists…can no longer be saved now…"

"Stop talking about it like it has nothing to do with you…" Renee said to him angrily then directed her rage towards the Akuma and the Third exorcists "If only you didn't exist we would…"

Right then, Allen stabbed Tokusa who let out a loud scream when he did.

"…TOKUSA!" Allen cried back

"How can anyone believe the Earl's words…THE THIRD EXORCIST PROJECT IS AN ABSOLUTE NESESITY…!" An enraged Leverier yelled to seemingly no one, "THIS IS AN ORDER WALKER! GO THROUGH THE GATE AND DESTROY ALMA THIS INSTANT!

Then the inspector Leverier dropped the bomb, "IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER AN EXORCIST!"

Allen ignored the enraged men and tried to break through to the Akuma-fied Tokusa who was feeling nothing but hate.

"Tokusa open…OPEN YOUR EYES!" he cried pleadingly, "You aren't Alma. These are just Alma's cells. IT'S YOUR BODY!"

"You should be able to control it." Allen continued to persuade him, "You're a far better warrior than I am right? GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Then Tokusa seemed to speak "Aren't you…going to…destroy me…?

"Why…?" Allen seemed to have no choice but to respond, "Why are you of all people, giving up?"

"Stay like that…keep on weakening the Innocence and Alma's cells…" Tokusa spoke again with fury, "Suppress Alma's grudge…"

"Ok!" Allen responded but before he could do a thing his body was covered in spell tags and paralyzed

"Wha…?" was all that the poor white haired boy could say before he heard a familiar voice.

"Deactivate, Allen Walker!" said an intruding Link with an injured Tevak covered in suppressing spell tags in his arms.

But Allen refused and tried to struggle out of his restraints, _"Tokusa!" _

"It's futile Walker." Howard Link called as he approached the battlefield

Still Allen didn't listen or deactivate, and as he struggled the restraints where stretched until they broke.

_"N-NO WAY!" _Link thought in shock _"N-no one has ever broke Shibari-Bane with just sheer force!"_

As soon as Allen broke his bonds, though, he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion but forced himself back up. Just then Tokusa seemed to loose himself again and was getting ready to fire another shot.

"LINK!" Allen called to his overseer, "STAY AWAY!"

"No!" Link called his refusal in return and continued his advance to the battlefield.

Just as Link was approaching the battlefield, Tokusa shot reluctantly at Allen who dodged the beam of Akuma energy easily and jumped to where Link and Tevak were.

But just as the Tokusa started rampaging again, he stopped. It was almost as if he was paralyzed by some unseen force.

"What happened?" Allen said, watching Tokusa's stunned form.

As he said this, Link looked down at Tevak, who was enveloped by a white light. Tokusa, also, suddenly was glowing in a white light; just as the glowing began all of the Dark Matter that the enveloped Tokusa burst.

"WHAT?" Cried everyone as they were splattered in Dark Matter.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events," said the Earl with interest, "I wonder what happened to Alma Karma."

As the Allen and Link, who were closest to where Tokusa blew up, finally cleaned the lifeless dark matter from themselves they looked to where Tokusa was.

Tokusa sat there, looking lifeless but back in his human form. His arms had returned and little damage remained on his body.

"To-Tokusa!" Allen cried as he ran over to his wounded comrade.

"W-wait! Walker!" Link yelled as he chased after the white haired exorcists.

They both quickly arrived at the Third Exorcist's side and discovered that the only wounds Tokusa had sustained during the battle where a few deep cuts on his shoulder and his left side but these wounds seemed to be healing.

"To…ku…sa," A sleepy voice said. Both Allen and Link looked down to see Tevak also looked better that before.

"Let's go…" The Earl said reluctantly, "The 14th will wake very soon! I have to prepare 3!

The rest of the Noah, all with an angry frown on their faces followed the Earl away.

…

Elsewhere, in Russia, Sokaro just sliced a possessed Kiredori in half.

"You need to get more severe, Arystar" Sokaro scolded, "Once they become Akuma, they aren't allies anymore. They're just targets that need to be smashed."

"Kiredori-san," Miranda cried for her fallen comrade.

"I-I can't believe this…!" said an angry, tired and injured Krory.

"I can't believe thiiiis," Devit mocked, "Attention Exorcists, Kanda Yuu woke up the 14th."

All looked in shock at the Noah's words; Miranda wept a bit more at the information. But all their attention quickly turned to Kiredori.

"What?" Devit shouted as attention diverted from him to the now glowing third exorcist.

All watched as Kiredori turned from her possessed form to her more human-like form.

"K-Kiredori!" Miranda cried as she ran to her fallen teammate to heal her.

"Wait girl!" Sokaro said as he grabbed Miranda before she could reach her teammate, "It's too late anyway."

He was right, Kiredori was quite dead. She wouldn't have reacted to Miranda's Innocence well anyway.

"Deviiit," Jasdero called to his brother, "Earl says it's time to go,"

"Ugg," was all that Devit said before he followed his brother.

Miranda could only cry more for her fallen comrade

…

Far from Russia, in Greece, Lenalee reluctantly just killed Koushi by impalement. He, just like Kiredori, was possessed by Alma's past rage.

"Allen Walker will become a Noah very soon now." Lulu Bell, who had witnessed the fight, said to a tearful Lenalee, " You need to make another choice now, believe the 14th, or just like you destroyed the thirds…destroy Allen Walker!"

Lenalee cried more, hiding her wet face behind her hands and kneeled above the stone that impaled her teammate, Koushi. She didn't even see Lulu Bell leave or Koushi turn back into a human. It was already too late for him.

…

In China, Chaoji seized because of some unknown force. Marie ran over to him, trying to get him to stop.

"Hang in there Chaoji!" cried a Finder

"What happened?" Marie asked him in panic.

"Something's wrong with him." Was all the Finder could answer.

"What did they do to you Chaoji?" Marie yelled the question to him, hoping for a response. He got none and Chaoji only continued his painful seizing

"Lavi and Bookman are nowhere to be seen!" a fellow exorcist called to the two men as they tried to care for their teammate

…

And as for Madarao, he was left in an unknown place, suffering from Alma's rage. He suffered for hours, venting his rage on anything he could find before his rage calmed and he turned back into his regular form with little injuries. After reverting back he tried to move, but found himself fading into sleep before he heard some familiar voices.

…

Alternatiewe is the Afrikaans word for Alternate, if you couldn't tell.

I decided to write another chapter quickly because it was on my mind. This is just a recap chapter with a little extra. MOST OF THIS BELONGS TO HOSHINO INCLUDING CHARACTERS! SUPPORT THE MANGA!

Hope you like it.


	3. Alternoj

"WALKER!" Leverier bellowed at the white haired exorcist who was sitting by his fallen comrade, Tokusa.

The infuriated inspector stomped heavily over to where the three exorcists and his colleague where, " You did not do what I said." He puffed angrily, his face red with rage, "You are no longer an exorcist 14th!"

Allen was visibly offended by this, so Link came to his defence, " N-Now Sir-"

"Link!" The Inspector yelled, insulted, " Do you really think that I am wrong. That this Noah should be an exorcist! He is even cursed!"

Link said nothing in return. He only looked down, away from his associate's rage.

Leverier then turned to Allen, to abuse him more, "You are no longer welcome here, Noah. Leave!"

Within a few minutes of the Inspector saying that, Allen got up. He looked disobediently at the supervisor and walked away through the rubble.

"Sir…" Link began, "Do you really think that was the best thing to do?"

"Do you doubt my decision?" Leverier questioned furiously, "We will keep an eye on him. If he becomes a Noah then we will kill him like any other Noah."

The rest of the science team looked a the supervisor in concern.

…

"But first let me introduce myself. I'm Esther Dollie." The ginger-haired girl introduced herself, "And I need your help rescuing my beloved friend."

"Why do you need our help?" Kanda asked irritated. He didn't want anything to do with exorcists anymore.

"Because…this friend is…special…" Esther answered back slowly.

"Yes, you said that." Kanda said, still quite irritated as he looked into the girl's red eyes. _"Wait…Red?" _

"I don't mean just to me, but to you too." Esther retorted simply.

"Hmm?" was all Kanda said in return.

"Her name is Yuki…"

"Yuki?" Kanda questioned.

"Yuki…" a voice answered.

Both exorcists turned to the once sleeping form of Alma, who now had his dark eyes open, "Yu…u"

"Alma, I'm here," Kanda said calmly as he got up and walked over to the other teen.

"Yuu..?" Esther questioned, her head tilting to the side. Then she giggled a bit.

"What you think my name is funny?" Yuu asked the young girl, extremely irritated.

"No. The two names just sound similar…" was all that she answered before she continued staring at the two young men.

They all sat there for a while. Kanda soothed Alma back to sleep while Esther watched.

"Where is this girl…?" Kanda asked after a while of silence.

"Umm…" Esther stuttered, "T-The Vatican."

Kanda looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before putting on a pissed face.

"F*** No!" Kanda said simply

"What; why?" Esther asked, devastated.

"Because I don't want anything to do with the Black Order and I don't want to get myself killed." Kanda replied seriously, "Thank you for saving us and I'm sorry I can't save your friend, but I'm not going anywhere near that place."

"But she's one of US!" Esther called out in desperation. After realizing what she had done, she covered her mouth quickly.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked almost threateningly.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't think I don't"

"She's one of you," Esther said again, "A homunculus. An immortal; one created from the dead."

"Just how much do you know?" Kanda asked her dangerously, his face certainly showing his annoyance.

"Enough," was all Esther said.

Kanda sat next to Alma, who was sleeping peacefully and without the knowledge of what was happening, and thought about this proposal.

"Okay…" Kanda started, "I'll go, but only if you know a way to get her out without having anyone seen us."

"That was my plan." Esther smirked, "I think we should leave tomorrow."

Then the ginger-haired exorcist looked down at the sleeping young man next to Kanda, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to take him with me of coarse." Kanda said with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

"What…?

"They're looking for him." Kanda said, his voice suddenly changing, "I can't leave him here."

"You'll be putting him in more danger by bringing him into battle." Esther warned.

"He's safer with me than he is here by himself." Yuu argued, "I will not leave him here by himself."

"Alright," Esther gave in smiling.

Allen walked farther through the rubble that was once the North American Branch Headquarters. He had been walking for hours when he looked at his hands and opened the Ark.

_"I guess I'll follow Kanda and see how things went." _Allen thought as he walked through the Ark. When Allen walked out he began falling immediately.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in terror as he fell to the sandy ground below.

When he landed though, he didn't land with the loud thump he thought he would and the pain didn't come. Then Allen Walker realized there was something soft underneath him.

He looked beneath him and saw familiar long black hair and some enraged muffling.

"Oh…it's you Kanda." Allen said casually as he got up from Kanda's back.

The Japanese man and the British teen let out some enraged curses at each other before staring intently at one another.

"I…I never got to thank you." Kanda said reluctantly, crossing his arms almost like he was pouting, "So…thank you."

Allen looked at him astonished. Obviously he never expected the pessimistic Japanese man to thank him, but maybe there was a change in heart with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that bean sprout?" Kanda asked the younger man cockily.

"You said my name before so I know you know it." Allen retorted crossly.

Both paused for a second, Allen wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if Kanda would be upset.

He decided to speak his mind, "I'm sorry about Alma, Kanda…I know how much he meant to you."

"Idiot!" Kanda said unexpectedly, "Alma isn't dead!"

"What!" Allen cried, shocked, "But the Earl…he said he was dead!"

"And you're going to believe the Earl." Kanda questioned

Allen was obviously embarrassed, "Where is he?" he asked.

"Over here," Kanda led the way to a curled up and sleeping Alma.

Allen just watched the sleeping Asian man, _"He looks no different than from 9 years ago"_

"Hello." A voice called from the other side of the smoldering fire.

Allen looked over to see an orange haired girl wearing red.

"Uh…Hello…" Allen greeted her quite confused.

"I'm sorry, my name is Esther Dollie." The girl introduced herself.

Allen was obviously still confused till Kanda spoke, "Esther saved Alma. We're going to the Vatican to save her friend."

Allen looked at Kanda with shock evident in his eyes, "T-That's suicide! You know they're looking for you now right!"

"Yes…but," Kanda began, "I have my reasons."

Allen looked skeptically from Kanda to Esther but didn't ask anymore questions.

" I'm coming with you." Allen said simply. Kanda said nothing and Esther nodded with approval.

"The more capable fighters the better," Esther exclaimed happily.

"But I lost my Innocence." Kanda said.

Esther giggled a bit and both older boys looked at her confused, "The way you worded it sounded…well…" Esther explained then giggled a bit more.

Kanda looked at her angrily with a slight blush on his face, "There's nothing funny about this situation!"

"I think we should all get some rest." Allen cut in, "I don't know what were going to do about your Innocence Kanda because I don't what actually happened to it. We'll figure that out tomorrow."

Kanda let out a sigh and Esther another giggle. Allen only looked at the two, then at Alma, then at his arm that held his deactivated Innocence.

…

Alternoj is Albanian for Alternate

I would like to inform you that only inevitable things will go here. I will not mention character's pasts (if I do they will be brief and broad) fore I will most certainly get them wrong. Since the past can't be changed I guess.

Certain things will make me change the past for plot purposes. Just to let you know.


End file.
